His Hope
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Trigon has a brother and plans to finish what Trigon wasn't able to successfully complete. Raven is the Gem for her uncle. Beast boy's part in the story, he is the only one that can save her from ending the world, again.


**I couldn't resist! I had to write another story, it's not the one that I put up as a summary though. I might type that one later, it just depends. I got this idea at the most random time and I've wanted to write it, so here!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Teen Titans, but I am proud owner of this story.**

**Chapter 1- My Name is Raven**

"_My name is Raven. And I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans, and with no one left to stop me, I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Raven... I have done horrible things... and I have absolutely no regrets."_

Raven shot up into a sitting position in her bed, sweat covering her body. She had another nightmare. She had no idea what was causing the nightmares, but she did know that it had already happened.

It had been a couple years after the incident with Terra, she despised her tremendously. They did everything for Terra, and yet she didn't care. They had given her a home, friends, love, and trust. Raven never cared much for Terra, she hated to admit it, but Raven was somewhat jealous of the earth moving blonde. Raven had to practice her entire life to keep control of her powers and still with the occasional slip-ups; Terra took such little time to control her powers.

Terra was also given love, which Raven had before, but it wasn't returned to her. Malchior merely used Raven to get what he wanted, that was the first time Raven encountered the emotion, love. That was until later on, she started getting feelings for the little green guy known as Beast boy. Unfortunately, he was head over heels for Terra. She didn't deserve Beast boy's love, she didn't deserve anything. Raven hated that all his attention went to the traitor. It doesn't matter now, she's gone and that's the way Raven likes it.

Raven looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed; it read 2:20 in the morning. Raven groaned she hated waking up in the middle of the night. She knew that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. Raven untangled herself from the covers and started walking to the kitchen to get some herbal tea. She walked down the halls of the tower when she heard some footsteps behind her. Raven stopped walking and sharply turned around to find that no one was behind her. Being an empath, she could feel the emotion behind her. A curious emotion flowed past Raven like a gentle breeze, like a window had been left open.

"Beast boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked still turned around waiting for a response. A fly flew towards Raven and started molding into a humanly form. There stood a green boy with toothy smile and a slight blush formed on his green cheeks.

"Uh, ha, just getting some exercise, what 'bout you Rae?" Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's Ra-ven, two syllables and I not stupid." Raven stood there and crossed her arms across her chest while Beast boy's expression turned to a scary serious expression.

"Well I was asleep till I heard someone moaning in their sleep, and the other person on this floor besides me is you." Raven reached to pull her hood up, but realized that she hadn't put on her cloak thinking that no one would see her at this late hour, instead she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I wasn't moaning, I was coughing, so there isn't a reason for you to worry, so goodnight." Beast boy crossed his arms and continued to keep his serious face.

"I'm not buying it Raven, something's wrong." Raven turned and started walking to the kitchen.

"There isn't anything wrong, go back to bed." Raven said as she continued to walk. Beast boy started walking after her.

"You can talk to me Raven, if something's been on your mind, you should talk to someone about it." Beast boy said following Raven.

"Go to bed." Raven said in annoyance as she continued to walk at a faster pace.

"No, not after you tell me what's been wrong." Beast boy raised his voice as he spoke. Raven stopped walking.

"You don't want to hear about what's wrong with me, you'll only get upset." Raven hung her head down still having her back to him.

Beast boy walked up to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, that's not true. You're my friend and if something is bothering you, I want to make you feel better." Raven turned around to Beast boy with a sad look on her face. Beast boy spoke again.

"It's like I said before, you think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." Raven smiled slightly, not enough to tell, just enough for Beast boy to tell.

"Thanks Beast boy." Raven blushed slightly before giving him a slight hug. Beast boy blushed before returning the hug.

"Anytime Rae." Raven released from the hug.

"It's Rav…"

"Raven, I know, I know." Beast boy smiled showing his fang.

Raven rolled her eyes, but had a hint of a smile on her face. She began walking to the kitchen with Beast boy by her side. They entered the Common Room and walked over to the kitchen. Beast boy sat on the counter while Raven opened the cabinets to retrieve two cups to prepare tea.

Raven looked at Beast boy and held up a cup, "You want one?"

"Yeah thanks, I've never tried it." Beast boy said jumping down from the counter.

Raven opened another cabinet to get the herbal tea packet, but was too short to reach. Beast boy reached over her and got the box of tea packets down. Beast boy had grown a bit; he was no longer the short, skinny green elf. He was now taller than Raven and his hair reached his green eyes.

Raven blushed, "Thanks."

Beast boy just smiled. Raven placed the tea bags in the kettle and waited for the tea. They sat in awkward silence.

"So…" Beast boy stated.

"So what?" Raven asked.

"So when are you going to tell me what's been bugging you?" Beast boy asked looking into Raven's amethyst eyes.

Raven sighed. "Now I guess."

Beast boy shook his head as if telling her to go ahead. Raven looked at her sock covered feet as if they were interesting.

"Well, for the past week I've been getting weird nightmares. They are like flashbacks, but they're different."

"Different how?" Beast boy asked before leaning back on the counter.

"Do you remember how when Terra betrayed us and took over the city?" Beast boy winced at the name.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Raven closed her eyes before responding.

"I'm in Terra's place, like, instead of her taking over the city, it was me." Raven explained before hugging herself.

Beast boy walked over to Raven and leaned against the counter beside her.

"You know that's never going to happen, you would never do anything like that to me, uh, to us." Beast boy blushed at the sudden slip. Raven looked at Beast boy.

"How do you know?" Raven looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"I know because you're you, you hated the way Terra did that to us, I know you wouldn't ever do that to us." Beast boy looked at her and smiled which Raven returned.

They were interrupted by the whistling of the kettle.

"Tea's ready." Raven stated before taking it out off the stove and pouring its contents into the two cups. Beast boy walked over to the sink to get out of the way.

Raven handed the cup to Beast boy and took a sip. Beast boy just looked at the tea.

"It smells funny." Beast boy said making a face at the tea.

Raven just glared at him.

"I didn't waste my tea for you to turn your nose up at it, drink." Raven commanded.

Beast boy hesitated before taking a small sip of the tea and tried his hardest not to make a face.

"Uh, yummy, this stuff is the…best." Beast boy weakly smiled. Raven turned around to check the time on the microwave and when she wasn't looking Beast boy poured the tea into the sink.

Raven turned around and looked at Beast boy with an emotionless look on her face.

"Did you finish your tea that fast?" Raven asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes I did, it was just so delicious." Beast boy smiled at Raven.

Raven shook her head. "You're a liar."

Beast boy smiled, "Yeah…it was gross."

Raven looked at the clock again then looked at Beast boy.

"We should probably get some sleep, it's late." Raven started towards the door.

"Don't you mean early?" Beast boy laughed. Raven rolled her eyes and walked out the room, leaving a laughing Beast boy.

Beast boy looked up to see Raven had left.

"It was just a joke." Beast boy got up and walked out the door and into the hallways and ran up to Raven.

Raven didn't turn to look at Beast boy. They didn't say anything the entire walk, before they knew it; they were both standing outside Raven's room.

"Raven, if you have anymore nightmares, I'll always be here for you." Beast boy placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

Raven blushed slightly, "Thanks Beast boy, I'm gonna go to bed, Goodnight." Raven said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Beast boy smiled.

"Goodnight to you too Raven, sweet dreams."

XXX

"Do you understand? You are going to go get her for me." A tall man in a mask told a girl with blonde hair.

"Why? Why do you need her?" The blonde asked with curiousness in her blue eyes.

The man turned to her and slapped her; she fell to the ground clutching her cheek.

"You do not need to worry about the reason; you just need to worry about getting her and bringing her to me, unharmed. Do you understand Terra?"

"I understand. I will bring you your precious Raven." Terra glared at the man that had just slapped her.

"Good. Now go." The man said waving his hand signaling to go away. Terra left the underground warehouse.

The man turned to a piece of a broken mirror shard on the floor. He picked it up off the floor and looked at the reflection.

"So maybe Trigon couldn't get his own daughter to cooperate with him, but we will see what happens with me." The man's hoarse voice cracked as he removed his mask.

He dropped the shard on the ground and watched it as it broke into a million tiny pieces.

"I have a feeling; this time there is no hope for the mortals on this pathetic planet. No one survives, no one can bring my niece down, and no one can bring her uncle down."

XXX

**So that was my second story. Tell me what you think about it so far. If there is something that is wrong, don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you so much.**

**Peace :) **


End file.
